


gritted teeth and green blazers

by heathermcnamara



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, so yeah just be aware of that, there is mention of duke's eating disorder at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathermcnamara/pseuds/heathermcnamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heather was never good at apologising</p>
            </blockquote>





	gritted teeth and green blazers

november had always been heather’s favourite month, she’d never been quite sure why, after all, thanksgiving was hell, trying her hardest to get away with eating as little as she could, pushing food around her plate and dashing off to the bathroom after almost every meal to stick her head in the toilet, and her finger, or a toothbrush, down her throat. still, there was something about the month that gave it almost a sharp edge to each day, not quite the drunken excitement of october, all homecoming games and halloween parties, smeared lipstick and stumbling home in heels a little too high. but, yet, it wasn’t the welcoming laughter of december, all shining lights and cheesy cards, having to run past ram and kurt for fear of a surprise snowball attack and heather mcnamara insisting that everywhere just had to be decorated as soon as  
possible. november had it’s own excitement, it’s own laughter. but most of all, it had a sense of peace. of a calm before the storm that was december and christmas descended upon them. november, in its own way, had a certain charm. but this november was different. it had been less than two months since heather chandler let a glass touch her red lips for the last time, and only a month since ram and kurt had been found dead on the floor in the woods behind the school. heather was alone. she told herself she didn’t care, it wasn’t as if any of these losers were worthy enough to hang out with her anyway. but she did kind of regret pushing heather mcnamara away, even if she would never admit that. sure, she was weak and pathetic, but it was nice to have someone that would listen to her and practically follow her every word. and now she had nobody. somehow, since her suicide attempt, and her spending more time with veronica, heather mcnamara had gotten more confident (well, perhaps not that, she’d just gotten far better at avoiding heather).

so that’s how heather found herself sitting on a bench outside the library, watching the sky grow darker, the clouds heavy with rain that threatened to pour down at any moment. lately, she’d found herself clinging to her book again, how she used to when heather chandler was still alive, an escape from it all, almost a shield of sorts. she was hunched over, not paying attention to anything but the book, even though she wasn’t really paying attention to that, just reading the same page over and over again, the words not sinking in, she could probably read the book in her sleep anyway. she was in this strange state of intense concentration on nothing, when a shadow appeared over her book and snapped her out of it. heather whipped her head round, automatically defensive, ready to tell whoever it was where to go, when she realised who it was. veronica sawyer stood there, holding a blue umbrella half over heather and half over herself. heather realised with a start that it was raining, and must have been raining heavily, for quite some time. she was wondering how she hadn’t noticed that when she heard veronica laugh quietly.  
“and tell him to paint me a sign, ‘no suicides permitted here’…" she trailed off, almost not sure how to feel about that. “we need one of those at school, really.” 

“didn’t anybody ever tell you not to read over people’s shoulders?” heather asked casually, shutting her book and hugging it to her chest protectively. veronica shrugged and sat down next to her, adjusting the umbrella so it covered them both, although it wasn’t much use as heather had been sitting in the rain for some time now.   
“didn’t anybody ever tell you not to sit out in the rain?” she retorted, although she couldn’t help but smile. heather glanced at her, why hadn’t she left her out here? didn’t she hate her? it was silent for a few moments, neither of them sure what to say until heather suddenly turned to the girl in blue. “why? why are you here? you hate me, don’t  
you? doesn’t everyone hate me now?” her face was calm, but her voice shook slightly on her last sentence, giving her away. veronica frowned for a moment, not knowing how to reply to that, she could always lie, always just say she was passing by, but the truth was, she had been looking for her, had left her house with the intention of talking to her. 

“i figured you could use a friend right now.” veronica admitted with a sigh, she hadn’t been able to just leave her alone, despite what she’d done, she did still care for her friend.  heather wasn’t sure, actually, scratch that, she knew exactly what she would say, she just didn’t want to say it. but she felt, somehow, that she had to. because, veronica was right, she did need a friend. and she was, although she hated to admit it, grateful. so she had to say it, even if she had to grit her teeth and stare at the floor, suddenly finding herself unable to make eye contact. “thank you.”  
there. she’d said it. and that was as much as she was going to say. well, at least for today.


End file.
